


Tethered

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened his eyes to look up at Jason, taking in the way his blue eyes glittered in the low light. “Tethered to you with a silver chain, till morning light chases the shadows away.”, Dick quoted with a smile of his own. “Is that an offer?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tethered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanekoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/gifts).



Dick pulled at his tie knot, loosening the silky material as he made his way to his room. He had finally managed to excuse himself from the party and all it's twittering socialites. And he couldn’t wait to get out of this suit and relax a bit before possibly going out on patrol.  
  


He wrapped the thin black tie around in his hand before tucking it away into his pocket and pushed open the door to his room. Without bothering to turn on the lights, he navigated his way over to the large bed. Shucking his jacket off and carelessly tossing it on the sheets, Dick threw himself back on the soft bedding.  
  


He frowned and reached behind his shoulder when he felt a sharp corner pricking his skin. He rolled over, reaching for the bedside table lamp so that he could shed some light (pun intended) on whatever he had just fallen upon. The warm golden light highlighted the red ribbon and gave the black box a luxurious sheen.  
  


The familiar colors made a small bolt of pleasure run through him. He smiled slightly as he ran his fingers through the satiny soft ribbon, curling the end around his index finger. He pulled at the ribbon, watching the festive bow crumple and unfurl slowly. Another pull and the blood red ribbon fell down against the bed cover. _‘Blood red.’_ , he couldn’t help but compare.  
  


Carefully, reverently, Dick pulled the top off and placed it aside. He picked up the folded piece of paper nestled atop the nest of delicate tissue. With a quick flick, Dick opened the note. Eyes going over unfamiliar words written in a familiar hand, a small thrill of anticipation going through him.  
  


He quickly pulled the delicate paper aside, breath catching in his throat as the golden light fell over the silver chains.  
  


“So birthday boy…”, Dick turned to the side to watch Jason seemingly bleed out of the shadows of his room. “Like your present?”  
  


Strong hands traced the delicate looking chain attached to a sturdy leather collar. “I can’t help but think that this is more of a present for you than for me.”  
  


Jason’s smirk was small but amused but he did not deny the words as he came closer to the bedside. Dick closed his eyes as a gloved hand came up behind his neck and carded through his hair. Pleasure, soft and sleepy swept through him and he leaned into the caress. “I liked the note. Didn’t take you for a poet.”  
  


He opened his eyes to look up at Jason, taking in the way his blue eyes glittered in the low light. “Tethered to you with a silver chain, till morning light chases the shadows away.”, Dick quoted with a smile of his own. “Is that an offer?”  
  


Jason’s answering smirk was larger as he pushed Dick down onto the bed, fingers wrapping around the chain and collar. “Its a promise.”


End file.
